


An Artist's Muse

by namastexash



Series: An Artist's Muse [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Art student!Luke, Bottom Michael, BoyxBoy, College! Muke, Daddy Luke, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Music Student! Michael, Top Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namastexash/pseuds/namastexash





	An Artist's Muse

3rd Person

I hate this place. Luke thought, shifting around in the cold plastic seat underneath him. This history class is shit

He sighed quietly, instead shifting his attention to his fiery headed friend sitting right in front of him, engrossed in whatever random event the professor was lecturing about. He smiled fondly before ripping off the corner of the paper he'd been doodling on and made a tiny ball of the scrap before tossing it at the back of Michael's head. 

When there was no response, he threw more paper at him, until he turned around, an annoyed look on his face. 

"Luke, fucking stop!" He groaned loudly. 

"Clifford! Pay attention!" The professor snapped, causing Michael to turn back around in his seat. 

Luke continued to poke at him, kick lightly at the back of his shoes, and throw paper at the back of his head and Michael had had quite enough of it. He turned around a smacked Luke right on the side of his head, pulling a soft groan from the blonde. 

"Get out of here." The professor just pointed at the door and Michael didn't even think to protest as he gathered his things, muttering a "Sorry, he just drives me nuts" Before walking out the door. Luke got up from his seat and headed to the door himself. 

"Where are you going, Hemmings?" the professor looked toward him questioningly. Luke stood there a moment before answering. 

"Gotta follow Michael." He answered quickly. 

"Alright, make sure you study." 

With that, Luke was out the door and walking quickly down the hallway in search of is best friend. When he found him, he was sitting quietly on a bench that was a couple halls away, sipping at a cup of coffee. 

"Go away, Luke. You got me in trouble." Michael said pointedly, clearly annoyed at the boy. "Plus you got my shoes all dirty, you dick." 

"Aww, come on Mikey! I was just playing!" Luke whined quietly, leaning into the older boy and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Michael stayed quiet, taking another drink of the coffee in his hands. 

The blonde boy sighed quietly, playing with the collar of Michael's denim jacket. 

"I'm sorry, Mikey.." Luke said sadly, leaning his head against Michaels shoulder. 

"It's okay, Luke.." Michael looked down at the boy leaning against him and his heart swelled a little. Their friendship was weird, to say the least. They had gone to school together, and throughout the entirety of it, hated each other. Always picked on each other and got one another in trouble. But when Luke and Michael ended up in the same college, and in most of the same classes, things got different. They still picked on each other and got each other in trouble in class, just like they were back in year 9. But one day, a teacher paired them up for a group project, and Luke went looking for Michael when he had ditched Luke in class and found the boy sprawled out on the floor of the bathroom, surrounded by a cloud of smoke and he offered for Luke to join him. Now, months later, they're nearly inseparable and people are torn between thinking they hate each other and thinking they were a thing. Michael had decided long ago that he wouldn't mind if they were a thing, they were both out, and he couldn't deny the fact that he liked Luke a lot more than he'd intended to. It just hadn't come up yet. 

"Come on, let's go grab something to eat before I have to get to art class, dork." Luke chuckled, standing up and pulling on Michael's arm so he'd do the same. Michael nodded and the two walked down the halls, staying close to each other like they always did and heading to the parking lot. 

Once Luke had opened the door for Michael, and Michael had climbed in, mocking Luke for 'being such a gentleman' and giggling to himself as he shut the door, Luke sat in the front seat and started the car. 

"Alright, where do you want to go, Mikey?" Luke smiled a little as he turned to the older boy, watching as he thought it out. 

"Actually.." Michael started carefully, almost unsure of his words. "I think.. I think we should go to your place.. and hang out." 

"Oh. Alright. You want to watch a movie or something? We can skip class if you want.. And just stay there all day.. I won't be missing anything anyways.. Do you wanna do that?" Luke smirked at Michael and it made Michael want to punch that smirk right off of his stupid beautiful face. But he just nodded a little and sunk back in his seat. 

"Alright, kitten. We'll go do that." Luke reached beside him and ruffled the boys red hair, that matched the color of his cheeks, now painted with a blush. 

"Don't call me that!" Michael whined, pouting at Luke. 

"I always call you that!" Luke countered, watching as Michael gave up, because it was true. From the very first time he had talked to him in college. Luke had sighed when he found him on the bathroom floor, muttering a "What's up, kitten?'' before flopping himself on the floor beside him. Ever since then he's called him that, and Michael loves it, but he'd probably like it a little more if he happened to be in between Luke's legs as he said it. 

They both stayed quiet on the ride to Luke's flat. Michael stared out the window, admiring the world as it went by. Luke stole short glances at the boy beside him, but kept them safely on the road. Luke decided that he wanted to see the boy blush again. 

"You're so pretty, Mikey." Luke voiced his opinions, startling Michael. He turned his head to look at Luke, the blush from before creeping back onto his pale cheeks. 

"Wh- What? Shut up, Luke." Michael stumbled over his quiet works, covering his face with his hands. 

"But you are. You're like fucking art." Luke continued. 

"You're pretty too, Luke. Now stop messing with me." Michael huffed, turning his attention back to the road. 

Once they had gotten to Luke's, they ran inside, racing each other to the door. Michael watched quietly as Luke unlocked the flat and Michael ran in before him, flopping himself on the navy blue couch in the living room and waiting for Luke, who was being slow. Michael thought about what Luke had said in the car. He knew Luke was just trying to embarrass him, and man did it work. But he knew Luke wasn't lying. Luke always told him he was pretty, Michael liked hearing it. He loved to be pretty for Luke. 

"Okay, let's do this. But I'm taking my pants off, alright?" Luke chuckled as he dropped a blanket on the couch beside Michael and pulled his pants slowly off his legs. Michael watched him quietly. He loved Luke's legs. They were so pretty and long and Michael couldn't wait to have them against his. 

"Stop staring. Get up" Luke stated as he kicked his pants off to the side. Michael blushed because he'd been caught but got up, kicking his shoes and pants off as Luke laid down on the sofa and grabbed the remote. 

"Okay, now come here.. Lay on me, Mikey. Let's cuddle." Luke continued gently and quietly, opening his arms to Michael. The red head laid himself down on top of Luke, putting his head against his chest and easily fitting against the younger boy. Michael loved when they would cuddle like this, he could feel all of Luke against him, from his chest rising underneath him to the long legs tangled with his own. Luke pulled the blanket over the both of them and turned on the T.V. He flipped to some random movie they had both agreed on, knowing they weren't going to watch a lot of it anyways. 

Luke sat the remote back on the table and wrapped his arm around Michael, tangling a hand in his hair and leaving one against his lower back. 

"You're so warm, kitten.." Luke whispered, burying his face in Michael's hair and running his hand lightly up his back. Michael shifted a little against Luke and looked up at him, meeting his ocean blue eyes staring back at him. Luke didn't know why he was doing it, but he leaned his head down a little, easily catching Michael's lips in a kiss. 

The blonde's heart jumped a little as he felt Michael relax against his body and kiss him back gently. Michael looked up at him with wide eyes as he pulled away, staying centimeters from his face. 

"Michael I-" 

"Shut up, Luke." Michael chuckled a little, leaning his head back against Luke's chest and pressing small kisses into the skin there.


End file.
